The Talk
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Emily accidentally walks in on Rory and Logan about to have sex and feels the need to bring a special visitor in to have a talk with her.


**_Please review and say what you want for other stories! I do topics other than just Logan and Rory. If you give me suggestions, I will reply to you when the story is done!_**

"Wow, this is a nice setup Ace", Logan said. He had just taken a tour of the pool house for the first time since Rory had redone the place. He knew they would have even more fun here then they had before, until one thought crossed his mind: Emily Gilmore. She was like a sex tracking hawk, she knew when things were happening. 3/5 times she had rang the intercom asking for something that made them stop in their tracks. That's the reason Logan hadn't spent the night yet. She had walked in on them kissing once, but they were still standing up and fully dressed.

"Thank you. Now it would be even better if we break it in ya know", she said giving him his own signature smirk.

"Wow Ace, using my own smirk against me. You are picking up on my ways", he laughed. She laughed along. He pulled her in slowly for a long passionate kiss. Of course, with it coming from Logan it became more than that. He pushed her down onto the couch kissing her passionately. She responded by opening her mouth to let his tongue wonder and explore her mouth. She pushed his suit jacket off eager to get a head start.

"I see what you're trying to do Ace. You ain't getting a head start this time", Logan laughed.

"Darn so close"

She continued to try and get ahead anyway. She started unbuttoning his shirt until it reached just past his sexy, toned, pecks. He started planting hot kisses down her neck until the door opened.

"Rory did the maid bring-", she stopped talking at the sight in front of her. There was her granddaughter pinned down on the couch by a boy she only knew as respectful, well behaved, and poised. He had his jacket on the ground and his shirt halfway undone.

"I was just leaving", Logan said grabbing his coat and speeding out the door. Emily just stood in the doorway in shock.

"Grandma, I can explain…"

"No. Rory don't give away that gift until your married. It's as simple as that. Don't make the mistake your mother did. We are letting you live here for free. No strings. Don't mess this up", Emily said with a straight face.

"I won't mess this up Grandma I promise"

"It's not up to me what you do, but if you get pregnant you are not living here"

"Yes Grandma" Rory said as Emily walked out of the pool house.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

 _"Rory! Rory are you up?!"_

Emily's voice rang through the pool house.

"Ya Grandma. What do you need"

 _"It's almost noon"_

"So?"

 _"We have a guest coming for lunch"_

"Ok be right in"

Rory rushed to get read. After, she ran in the house to find the reverend sitting at the table.

"Rory don't be rude, say hello", Emily said.

"Hi sir"

"Gooday Miss Gilmore", the reverend said.

"Oh Richard I hear someone calling on your phone. And the maid needs my help", Emily said shooing herself and Richard out of the room.

"So, Rory your grandma tells me you have a boyfriend"

"Yes, I do"

"You know you possess a gift. This certain gift you can only give to one person one time. You need to take your time and give this gift to the person who is your forever. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, and I thank you for taking time out of what I am sure is a very busy schedule to come and talk to me, but that ship has sailed. A long time ago"

"Oh"

"With someone else"

"I see"

"Sorry"

-AFTER LUNCH-

 _"She did what"_

"She had the reverend come and talk to me about sex!" Rory said. She was on the phone with Logan after lunch and the special talk from the reverend.

 _"Sorry for getting you into this, Ace"_

"It's not your fault"

 _"Okay. Hey, so do you want to lock the pool house door and try this again tonight?"_

"Yes I do!"

 _"RORY YOU"VE DONE WHAT?!"_ Emily rang through the speakers.

"Got to go Logan. See you tonight"

 _"OK. Love you Ace"_

"Love you too"

 _"RORY!"_

"Coming grandma!"


End file.
